1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for dispensing elongated foodstuffs, particularly pasta in filament form.
2. Prior Art
Known dispensers of this type comprise a hopper containing the foodstuff, for example elongated pasta in filament form, such as spaghetti. The hopper includes an outlet provided with a plurality of adjustable blade elements arranged in a predetermined sequence to identify a batch of the product which, catching in the blade elements, is then conveyed to the inlet of a machine adapted to process that product.
The disadvantage of those devices is that it is sometimes difficult to identify the specific, pre-selected batch and that the units of the product comprising the batch are not always brought closer together in a parallel position as required, so that they cannot subsequently be brought into alignment and conveyed to the opening of the processing machine in a proper fashion.
The object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser capable of eliminating the aforesaid disadvantages and permitting the separation of a very specific batch of the product and the proper positioning of the units of the product comprising the batch, to facilitate subsequent processing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dispenser that is easy to manufacture and equally easy to operate in solving the aforesaid disadvantages.